


에봇산 밀어버리는 이야기

by millinhouse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millinhouse/pseuds/millinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>에봇산을 누군가가 밀어버린다면 어떻게 될까?</p>
            </blockquote>





	에봇산 밀어버리는 이야기

흔한 이야기입니다. 어떤 땅 부자가 있었어요. 이 사람의 취미는 경치가 괜찮은 산이나 오지의 땅을 사다가 싹 밀어버리고 건물을 올리는 겁니다. 어느 날, 그는 썩 괜찮은 산 하나를 봤어요.  
   
그렇게 에봇산은 어느 인간에게 팔렸습니다.  
   
   
그는 좀 찜찜했어요. 산에 요상한 전설 하나가 딸려왔거든요. 산에 올라가면 돌아오지 못한다나 뭐라나. 오래된 산에 괴담이나 전설이 서리는 경우는 비일비재하지만 에봇산은 좀 달랐습니다. 그는 빨리 산을 깎아 버리고 호텔을 짓기로 했습니다.  
   
산을 깎고 흙을 퍼 나르는 중장비들이 에봇산에 도착했습니다. 인부들은 여느 때처럼 일을 시작했습니다. 뜨거운 엔진 소리. 바위 깨부수는 소리. 인근 마을 사람들은 우중충한 산이 사라지고 장밋빛으로 빛나는 호텔을 기대했습니다. 슬프게도 그 기대는 무너졌어요. 이 이야기를 듣는 당신은 알겠지요! 그 산 아래에 무엇이 있는지.  
   
반면, 지하에서 숨이나 쉬고 살던 괴물들은 밤낮이고 지하를 울리는 소리에 미칠 지경이었어요. 어떤 괴물은 그 소리를 ‘용이 짖는다’고 표현했고, 늙은 거슨 옹은 ‘지옥이 울부짖는 소리’라고 표현했습니다. 어쨌건 망할 놈의 소리가 점점 거세지고 지하 세계의 괴물들이 불면증으로 돌아버리기 일보 직전, 어떤 기계 하나가 하늘에서 뚝 떨어졌습니다.  
   
세상에. 잘못 말했네요. 하늘이 아니라 동굴 천장이라고 해야겠네.  
   
뚫고 있던 바닥이 쑥 꺼지고, 기계와 함께 추락한 인부는 몇 초 동안 단말마의 비명을 질렀습니다. 그는 주마등을 보았습니다. 그는 삶을 후회했고 예수에게 잘못했다고 빌었습니다. 예수가 그의 뉘우침에 감복했는지 그는 무사했어요. 추락의 충격으로 중장비는 완전히 우그러졌으나 그는 손톱만큼도 다치지 않았습니다.  
   
뭐… 그리고. 혼란이 있었습니다. 스노우딘의 괴물들이 조심스럽게 기계를 해체했습니다. 인부는 필사적으로 “여기에 사람 있어요!”라고 외쳤습니다. 곧 괴물들이 그를 발견했고 그도 괴물들을 보았습니다. 그는 확신했습니다. 자기는 지옥에 왔다고요. 지옥이 아니라면 어떻게 빨간 머플러를 한 뼈다귀가 있을 수 있겠습니까? 그는 예수를 욕하며 기절했습니다.  
   
괴물들은 정체 모를 기계 안에 있던 이방인이 깨꼬닥 기절하고, 저 천장에서 빛과 함께 “이봐! 무사해? 괜찮아?” 등등의 목소리가 들리는 상황을 어떻게 받아들여야 할지 몰랐습니다. 일단 파피루스가 “녜헤헤! 이 친구는 괜찮은 거 같아!” 라고 대답했습니다.  
   
“이봐요! 세상에. 땅바닥에 사람들이 있다니!”  
“당신들 괜찮아요? 그 친구는 무사해요?”  
   
천장의 인부들은 자기들이 말을 건네는 게 누군지도 모르고 소리쳤습니다. 괴물들이야 친절하게 대답해주었고요. 괴물과 인간이 집단으로 얘길 나누는 역사적인 순간이었습니다. 정작 두 무리 모두 상대가 누군지 몰랐지만요.  
   
인간들은 구멍을 넓히고 구명 사다리라도 내려야겠다고 결론 내렸습니다. 그렇게 스노우딘 천장의 구멍은 조금 더 뚫렸고, 괴물과 인간은 서로를 발견했습니다. 좀 전보다 더 큰 혼란이 발생했습니다.  
   
아까 기절했던 인부는 그새 정신 차리고 파피루스를 발견한 다음 또다시 기절했습니다. 땅바닥을 조심스레 넓히던 인부들은 외마디 비명을 지르고, 당신들 누구냐고 다그치고, 자기들끼리 쑥덕거리다 일단 구명 사다리를 내렸습니다.  
   
괴물들 역시 별반 다르지 않았습니다. 스노우딘 천장에서 갑자기 구멍이 뚫리고 처음 보는 괴물들이 난리를 피우는데 알고 보니, 그게 인간인 거 같단 말이지요. 흔들거리며 내려온 구명 사다리에 인간을 매달고, 아스고어가 새로운 집에서 달려오고, 폐허 문이 열리더니 여왕님이 불쑥 뛰쳐나오고... 그 난리 통을 말로 설명하려니 복잡하기 짝이 없네요. 그냥 개판이었다고 합시다.  
   
슬프게도 지하 세계로 뚝 떨어진 인부는 돌아갈 수 없었습니다. 그의 몸이 천장까지 올라가긴 했으나 나갈 수는 없었습니다. 보이지 않는 강력한 힘이 그를 나가지 못하게 계속 밀어냈습니다. 인부들은 어쩔 수 없이 그를 다시 내려주었습니다.  
   
“어이! 당신들, 그 친구에게 무슨 해라도 끼치면..”  
“이 친구야. 그렇게 말하면 안 되지.”  
   
인부들의 목소리가 아우성치더니, 잠시 후 공손한 부탁의 말이 쩌렁쩌렁 울렸습니다.  
   
“그 사람 잠시만 부탁드리겠습니다.”  
   
괴물들 역시 크게 외쳤습니다. 알겠다고요.  
   
   
인부는 극진히 대접받았습니다. 그는 토리엘이 만들어주는 버터스카치 시나몬 파이를 배 터지도록 먹고, 스노우딘 상점의 시나몬 버니를 먹고, 곧이어 파피루스의 지렁이 스파게티를 (억지로) 먹었습니다. 괴물들은 인부를 끊임없이 먹이면서 뭐 필요한 건 더 없느냐고 물었습니다.  
   
“세상에. 당신들은 왜 이렇게 친절한 거요?”  
   
인부가 아스고어를 만났을 때 한 첫 마디였습니다.  
   
괴물의 왕 역시 그를 정중히 대했습니다. 인부는 아스고어와 괴물들에게 바깥세상이 어떻게 돌아가는지 걸걸하게 말해주었습니다. 그는 괴물 아이들과 놀아주기도 했고, 토리엘과 수다를 떨기도 했습니다. 썰렁한 뼈다귀 농담에 껄껄 웃어주기도 하고요.  
   
그동안 스노우딘의 천장 구멍은 더욱더 넓어졌습니다. 괴물들은 구멍을 통해 새어 나오는 햇빛과 별빛, 바람과 비를 맞으며 감탄했습니다.  
   
   
구멍을 구멍이라고 부르기엔 너무도 거대해졌을 때, 그러니까… 모든 괴물들이 지상의 하늘을 볼 수 있을 정도로 넓어졌을 때쯤 땅 부자가 모습을 드러냈습니다. 그는 곤혹스러워 보였습니다. 호텔이 물 건너갔으니까요. 그는 아스고어에게 면담을 요청했습니다.  
   
“그러니까! 당신들이! 이 지하에! 아주 오래전부터! 있었군요!”  
“그렇소만.”  
   
아스고어가 편안하게 대답했습니다. 마법이란 참 편리합니다. 상대방이 땀을 뻘뻘 흘리며 악을 지르는 동안, 자기 성량을 키우는 마법을 걸기만 하면 되니까요. 땅 부자의 얼굴이 시뻘게지다 못해 터지기 일보 직전 면담은 끝났습니다.  
   
지하 세계의 천장은 더더욱 넓어졌습니다. 땅 부자는 땅을 계속 넓혀주는 대신 지하 세계의 유물과 황금을 챙겼습니다. 공짜로 봉사해줄 수는 없는 노릇이니 이해해줍시다. 땅 부자는 이후로도 왕과의 면담을 요청했습니다. 처음 몇 번은 그가 원하는 대로 협상이 진행되었지만, 토리엘이 왕 대신 면담을 수행하고 나서는 어림도 없는 일이었습니다.  
   
   
인부가 지하 세계로 뚝 떨어지고, 지하 세계의 천장이 완전히 허물어지며 모든 게 많이 달라졌습니다. 폐소공포증을 호소하던 몇몇 괴물들의 증세가 호전되었고, 우울증에 시달리던 괴물들도 나아졌습니다. 이제 괴물들은 우중충한 천장과 반짝이는 돌 대신 진짜 하늘과 별을 느낄 수 있게 되었습니다.  
   
결계는 그대로였지만요.  
   
인부는 계속 돌아갈 수 없었습니다. 그의 가족들은 괴로워하다 아예 에봇산 근처로 이사를 오게 되었습니다. 가족들은 먼발치에서 안부 인사를 나눌 수밖에 없었습니다. 아침에 “아아안녀어엉! 아빠!!” 하고 딸이 외치면 인부가 더 쩌렁쩌렁하게 “그으으으래애애!!” 하고 악을 지르는 식으로요.  
   
또 인간들이 몰려왔습니다. 밤낮 할 거 없이요. 방송국에서 카메라를 들이밀고 생중계를 나왔고, 플랜카드를 든 종교단체들이 오기도 했습니다. 악마숭배자들도 왔고요. “사탄을 믿으세요! 염소 분! 염소 분과 비슷하게 생긴 사탄이 있다는 거 아십니까?” 토리엘과 아스고어는 그 열성 어린 신자의 말을 지긋지긋하게 들어야만 했습니다.  
   
몰려온 인간 중에는 역사학자들도 있었습니다. 그들은 전설로 묻힌 괴물들이 실존한다는 사실에 거품을 물며 에봇산으로 뛰어왔습니다. 그 중 어떤 열성 학자는 아예 괴물들의 보금자리로 넘어갔습니다. 이 학자는 괴물들과 살며 그들의 생태와 역사를 공부했습니다. 그는 몇십 년 후 역사를 공부하는 학생들의 머리를 터트리는 주범이 됩니다.  
   
정부는 갑자기 땅속에서 솟아난 괴물들 사태에 어떻게 대처해야 할지 감을 잡지 못했습니다. 그들은 대사를 파견하고 그럴듯한 입장을 밝혔으나, 결계 회수에 대해서는 회의적이었습니다. 정부야 늘 그런 식이죠.  
   
   
그러나 인생이란 예측불허라고. 정부는 늦장 대응한 벌을 달게 받게 됩니다. 어느 날 갑자기 결계가 사라졌거든요. 정부 측 인사들이 부랴부랴 입장 표명하고, 괴물들을 어떻게 받아들일 것인지 머리 터지게 고민하고, 예산 책정하고 어쩌고 저쩌고… 이런 얘기는 어려우니 왜 결계가 사라졌는지만 말하도록 하죠.  
   
간단합니다. 어느 날 아이 둘이 괴물들 구경을 하다 실수로 결계를 넘었는데 이 아이들이 높으신 분의 자녀였거든요. 아이들이 토리엘의 보살핌을 받으며 신나게 뛰노는 동안, 결계로 검은 수트를 입은 몇몇의 사람들이 들어갔습니다. 그들과 드리무어 왕가, 괴물 측 인사 몇몇이 어딘가에서 비밀 회동을 가졌습니다. 기나긴 협상이 끝나고 괴물들은 검은 천으로 덮인 관 하나를 받게 됩니다.  
   
그리고 결계가 부서졌습니다.  
   
외교 문제요? 약하게 있긴 했죠. 인간과 괴물이 아주 오래전에 전쟁을 했었고 그 패배로 괴물이 지하에 봉인 당했다는 건 인간들도 암암리에 아는 얘기입니다. 인간들은 이와 관련된 기록들을 예전에 불살랐습니다. 이는 곧, 인간들이 이 문제를 깊게 파고들어 봐야 좋을 게 없다는 뜻이기도 합니다. 기록들이 폐기되는 데에는 다 이유가 있으니까요.  
   
높으신 분들은 괴물 측에게 합의점을 제시했습니다.  
   
길고 긴 협상 문서들을 전부 요약하자면, 전쟁에 대해 입 다물면 너희가 결계를 어떻게 부쉈는지 꼬투리 잡지 않겠다는 거였습니다. 합의는 성공적으로 이루어졌습니다. 이후 숱한 합의와 회동, 회의가 짤막하게 기록에만 남게 됩니다.  
   
비밀스러운 합의 끝에 괴물들은 드디어 지상을 밟을 수 있게 되었습니다. 물론 이들을 기다리는 건 장밋빛 미래는 아니었습니다. 조롱과 멸시와 차별. 더해서 털을 한번 밀어보라는 애정 어린 간섭까지.  
   
어떤 괴물들은 예전이 나았다며 눈물을 흘릴 수도 있겠죠. 폐소공포증에 시달리던 괴물들은 너무 넓은 지상에 질린 나머지 광장공포증을 얻게 될지도 모릅니다. 삶이란 그런 거 아니겠습니까. 완벽한 해피엔딩이란 존재하지 않는 법이지요. 부족한 부분은 괴물들 스스로가 채워나가야만 합니다.  
   
   
그리고 제 개인적인 생각이지만… 그들이 잘 해내리라 믿습니다.


End file.
